Mind
by KerTenebrae
Summary: "...Que el sabor de tu presa juege en tus labios". Relato de una cacería donde la presa intenta mantener a raya el placer de la mirada de su cazador.


_Aclaraciones:_

_1.- No estoy 100% segura de las reglas de Fanfiction, o términos, por lo que no se si calificar a este fic como un **songfic**._

_2.- Los diálogos y el ritmo del fic están basados en "**Mind**" de System of a Down._

_3.- Los diálogos, si bien son prácticamente lo mismo que la canción están traducidos en función del fic, es decir, **no son 100%** **apegados a la letra** de la canción por un tema netamente literario, es decir, por como suenen como diálogos propiamente tal._

_4.- No pretendo emparejar a **Tiky Mikk** con nadie. La OC es circunstancial en relación única y exclusivamente a la "cacería" en sí._

_5.- ¡Gracias por **leer**! (:B)_

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh! Vamos cariño, acércate más –decía en un susurro subiendo las escaleras.<p>

En el segundo piso se podía oír a la perfección el torpe caminar de un alma desesperada, corría, se escondía, reflexionaba y volvía a correr buscando algún lugar nuevo para ocultase. En la cama se podía ver un bulto que no estaba ahí la última vez en que entro a su habitación, no le dio importancia. Toda su atención estaba en los pasos del sujeto que la había seguido hasta ahí, sus susurros, su olor y presencia.

- Déjame… amarte –decía sigilosamente, asegurándose ser escuchado. Un alma virgen podía sentir la lascivia en sus silbidos.

La puerta se abrió. Pasos, la madera rechino. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y tras un gran mueble se escondía con las manos apretando su boca con dureza.

- Ven, acércate mas, cariño –volvió a susurrar.

Podía ver sus pies caminar muy cerca de ella. Su aroma impregnado en deseo y pasión, sangre y placer la acariciaba aun en el más sincero y penetrante terror.

- Déjame… sentirte –melodiosa voz, dedicada a su presa, su _hermosa_ presa.

Se acercó a la cama, y con una mano enguantada en pulcro blanco destapo al bulto. Su prometido yacía con la expresión de pavor con la que había muerto. Desde donde se escondía logro verlo con horror, hubiera gritado si no fuera porque el miedo la mantenía paralizada. El sujeto se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello, frunció el ceño mirándolo más de cerca, le sonrió. La sangre aun escurría, lo vio entonces. Ella lo noto, ambos lo hicieron, aun no estaba muerto.

- ¿Mirando a otros? –su tono de voz parecía celar a su presa– Mirando a otros… –afirmo de tal modo que la hizo entumecer aun más–…Mirando a otros –concluyo con aparente desprecio, levanto su mano y la enterró en el pecho del hombre de un zarpazo. La sangre no salto, pero su brazo se contrajo e increíblemente y a pesar de todo, el sujeto abrió aun más sus ojos por el dolor, vio a su prometida e intento decir su nombre, solo salieron gemidos.

El corazón del joven estaba ahora en la mano de aquel hombre y ante la incredulidad de su presa, el guante solo comenzó a ensangrentarse una vez el corazón en la mano empezó a escurrir del liquido carmesí.

_¿Cómo lo había quitado?_

- Vete de aquí, vete de aquí, ¡vete de aquí! –había salido de su escondite, le grito con los puños cerrados, el pavor ahora era una mescla de odio y pasión que desbordaban de sus ojos como lagrimas.

El sonrió, de una manera tan sensual que aun ante todo el odio que ahora sentía, la chica se estremeció.

Tiro al chico a un costado, la muchacha intento detenerlo pero antes de siquiera poder moverse el hombre estaba tras de ella, la tomo del cuello y la acerco a él.

Hizo un sonido con la garganta, tratando decirle "_y si…_". Tomo aire en una bocanada y se sintió débil a sus brazos.

_Y si_… -Mutuamente, molestamos a los hijos de… –no siguió, la muchacha estaba incida delante de él mirando a su prometido muerto. Él así lo quería.

El hombre se agacho tras de ella, ambos sintieron el rose del otro.

- Vamos… –_y si…_– mutuamente molestaremos a los hijos del Pecado –no entendía lo que quería decirle, o a que la invitaba.

Tocaba la cintura de la muchacha, susurrándole al oído, respirándole. Quería que sucumbiera a él. Era delicioso sentirla luchar contra el deseo.

Salto de sus brazos y tropezó con el cuerpo. Callo. Se volteo y se encontró con él prácticamente sobre ella, parecía enojado, parecía odiarla. Tomo su cuello, la acerco a él y hundió sus labios en los de ella. Sintió un gemido salir de la garganta de su presa, estaba disfrutando ser cazada, el jugueteó de la lengua de su captor, sus manos tocando su torso y su respiración jugando a desnudarla, pero con fiereza y ante todo el placer golpeo con orgullo su rostro e intento correr.

- Ahora las palizas son tan populares, te… tomaron –miro al muchacho en el piso y su rubia cabellera tan distinta a la oscura y ondulada de él, miro su piel blanca tan distinta a la de ella. Preciosa, deliciosa… deseable.

_¿Qué tan probable es que la misma presa invite a cazarla? La morena piel de la muchacha, su negra y lisa cabellera, sus oscuros ojos, todo su cuerpo, sus movimientos incluso, invitaban a desearla, quererla, ¿Qué culpa podía tener un cazador frente a la presa que lo provoca a cazarla? La muchacha invitaba con una sonrisa dulce a corromperla._

La joven lo empujo intentando aun huir, pero la tomo por el brazo y la acercó a sus labios nuevamente, pero no la beso, la tuvo hay, a un centímetro de él. Viéndola odiarse por desear ese beso.

- La palizas son tas populares ahora… rompieron tu piel –dijo rosando con sus labios las mejillas enrojecidas de la muchacha.

Rio con sutileza y sintió un escalofrió correr por el cuerpo de quien era compatible con la inocencia que debía destruir.

"_Los libres pensantes son peligrosos…_" se sonrió. "_...El odio, la censura, desperdigados por el destino al que los humanos están amarrados. Son culpadles y serán hundidos por un nuevo diluvio_... _por más que los exorcistas intenten salvarlos, por sobre las ideas del Conde, no lo lograran._"

- Necesitas a alguien para amar –se escucho su risotada y el ensueño de la muchacha desapareció– el amor de alguien es lo que necesitas.

Intento escapar nuevamente, pero la aferro contra él. La unido en sus labios y la dejo sucumbir, su cuerpo se ablando y dejo de luchar contra el brazo que la mantenía aferrada del cuello.

- Necesitas a alguien para amar –dijo una vez separados, ella lloraba, pero ante la sorpresa de su captor ella volvió a escapar, lo empujo contra la cama y corrió escaleras abajo.

Rio y sus carcajadas resonaron en el bosque entero.

- El amor de alguien es lo que sangras, amor mío –levanto la mano, la sangre de la muchacha teñía su guante izquierdo.

Veía todo demasiado nublado a su alrededor. Correr, correr y correr, era lo único que su cuerpo hacia, la única manera en la que actuaba. Él había matado a todos, a cada uno, de una manera que no podía entender. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas más rápido que ella por el bosque; alejándose lo más posible que su antiguo hogar. Apenas si distinguía colores o formas a su alrededor, solo corría. De su cuerpo solo sentía su sangre correr por sus sienes.

Fatiga, sus piernas dolían, sus pies estaban heridos, pero su cuerpo no paraba, el aire falta a una mescla de pavor, cansancio y tristeza. Y mientras corría pudo ver, casi perfectamente pasar junto a ella una figura oscura. Se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, la oscuridad le escondía tantas cosas. Pavor, terror. ¿Cómo describir la horrible sensación que recorre el cuerpo cuando logras sentir el dolor de quienes murieron ante ti, de ser cazada, de saber que juegan contigo como una marioneta y tu solo puedes correr esperando ser más rápida, cuando sabes que eres mucho más lenta y aun así no te detienes?

- Vives sometido o a mi ritmo... –la voz resonó tras de sí.

No quería voltear, cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió corriendo. No avanzo dos metros y choco, fue aferrada por ambos hombros y sintió una lengua juguetear con sus labios.

- … ¿Entiendes?

Su respiración no podía acelerarse más. Sollozaba con terror. Entonces sintió un vidrio romperse y un golpe en cada mano, el sujeto se alejo de ella en un solo instante y cuando abrió los ojos los anillos que se mantenían guardados en la caja de roble estaban en sus manos y parecían dos dagas a cada lado de sus antebrazos. Miro a su cazador que la miraba con sorpresa y desprecio.

Él le sonrió.

- Vives sometido o a mi ritmo...¿ves?

Se abalanzó sobre ella y ella intento defenderse, dio un salto sin pensarlo y luego volteo, él se paseo la mano por la mejilla. Sangre. Le sonrió nuevamente.

Frunció el seño a punto de llorar. No pudo defenderse, no pudo luchar, solo corrió tan fuerte como si pudo, como lo único que realmente sabia hacer, pero esta vez, y a su sorpresa, mucho más rápido de lo que nunca pensó.

No fue suficiente, él estaba delante de ella, se detuvo para evitar el choque pero él la tomo de los hombros. Un pequeño rebote. La beso y sintió un frio en el pecho. Su vista se nublo. En sus manos pudo ver un pequeño botón de bronce. No entendió que sucedía, pero el cansancio la ataco de golpe y deseo dormir ahora que sentía frio y quería calentarse un poco.

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como un chico de cabellera azul se acercaba a ellos. _¿Qué querría él también?_


End file.
